


It Comes Back To You

by katiemorag



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-SPECTRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemorag/pseuds/katiemorag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn't even aware he was missing something in his new life with Madeleine until he gets a call from Q.</p><p>{basically Q gets kidnapped, there something resembling a plot then it's just feelings and porn}</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea months ago and only when it's bloody miserable outside have I actually sat down to write it 
> 
> the title is basically just the song I was listening to as I posted this and I couldn't think of anything else to call it so...
> 
> Please let me know if you like it or not or if you have any suggestions on how to make it better or if you have any questions!
> 
> thanks for reading!!

When James Bond’s phone began to ring from his bedside cabinet, he jumped from his bed to get it; completely forgetting that this particular phone hadn’t rung in three months.

“Bond.” 

“Ah, Bond. My apologies for calling you out of the blue, it seems there has been a glitch in the system and you are still deemed as an active agent therefore I have been patched through to you.”

Q’s clipped tone had never thrilled nor feared him more; he longed for the excitement that his missions held and though he wasn’t quite ready to admit it, Q on the other end of the line was also an excitement.

“Why do you need the nearest active agent, Q?” James asked, as Madeleine rolled over to face where he was standing with a pensive look on her face at the mention of the moniker.

“Never you mind, Bond. My status no longer concerns you so please do be a dear and hang up and call Moneypenny.”

“Why do you need an agent, Q?” James was aware his voice now had a demanding edge to it but Q wasn’t exactly being forthcoming with his information.

“I may or may not have been kidnapped.” 

He can’t decide whether Q sounds embarrassed or amused by this fact, his money’s on amused. He looks at Madeleine who simply smiles at him as if she has just been proved right.

“I’m coming to get you.” 

“You will do no such thing, Bond. You do not have the authorisation nor the clearance to come to my aid. Now, hang up the phone and call Moneypenny.” Q’s voice has taken on what James always called his ‘phone voice’ that he had heard so often over the comms, clipped, to the point and never wavering in the slightest.

“Regardless, I’m coming to get you.” James insists.

Q sighs on the other end of the phone, James knows that sigh well after hearing it many times when Q has known he fighting a losing battle with his agent.

“Very well, Bond. You may assist me but I must insist you call Moneypenny and inform her of the situation lest she have both our heads.” 

James knows this is not an idle threat and agrees; he tells Q to hold on to which he gets the answer of “well what else am I going to do?”

He can’t help but laugh as he hangs up the phone and opens the GPS app that Q had previously installed on all agents phones; he noted that on the screen it said Q had given him access to his location many months ago and not mere minutes ago like he had been expecting. He smiled at this and started planning out a route to where Q’s location had become stationary.

“You are going to him, aren’t you?” Asked Madeleine from the bed, her head propped up against her hand. 

She looked every inch the beautiful woman she was, but James couldn’t find it in himself to be even remotely attracted to her in that moment. Not when his Q was very possibly in danger.

“I have to.” He said simply in answer and was once again given that small knowing smile as he dressed himself in a suit for the first time in months.

When he was dressed and ready to go, Madeleine pulled on his arm to get him to sit on the bed.

“James, when you go to him, will you do something for me?” She said, stroking her thumb along his cheek bone; he nodded and waited for her to speak again.

“Tell him how you feel,” she sensed that he was going to dispute her and spoke again; “do not lie to me and tell me that you do not love him or long for him. You were not even aware that you were longing for him, James. But you were, and you will do this for me. You will go to him, tell him you love him and then you will take him back to London and you will both be very happy together.”

As Madeleine spoke, James could not deny her words. There was always something missing from his life with her and the call had only just made him realise what is was. Q.

Madeleine did not look sad but rather happy as he promised he would and left her with one last kiss on the cheek and laughing as she called out after him that she expected a Christmas card from him and Q.

James got into the miraculously still unscathed Aston and started on his way to Q’s location while the car phone dialed Moneypenny’s direct number in London.

“Moneypenny.”

“Hello Miss Moneypenny.” James allowed a small smile to creep onto his face when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

“Well, well, well. The prodigal son returns, what can I do for you Bond?” James had to hand it to her, she recovered from a shock quick.

“I received a call from Q about 10 minutes ago, he’s been kidnapped and I was apparently the nearest active agent.”

“Understood Bond, we’ll get a team to his location as soon as possible.” He could hear the frantic clicking of her fingers on the keyboard.

“No need. I’m already on my way there.” The clicking suddenly stopped.

“Bond, I need to inform you that you are no longer an ac…”

“I am well aware of that, thank you Moneypenny. I have already had this argument with Q and he has accepted that I will be going to rescue him.”

Moneypenny sighed wearily down the line and he knew he had won. He could almost picture her rubbing her temples in frustration at him, a habit that she had no doubt picked up from Q; it was something he had often done when James was on assignment according to the gossip.

“Fine. I will inform M of this situation and if you require assistance you are to call immediately. Damn your pride!” Her tone made James think of a mother scolding her children.

“Understood, Moneypenny. I will call as soon as I have him safe.” 

Moneypenny was aware that Bond rarely needed back up and chose not to reply.

It took James less than an hour to arrive at Q’s location, it really should have taken him a little bit longer but speed limits be damned. 

James expected to find a well guarded estate with top of the line security and armed guards to prevent one of the greatest minds in the British Isles from escaping, what he actually found was a rather ordinary looking holiday villa with CCTV that had definitely seen better days and that was even if it was still working. 

Though in his experience, it was better to err on the side of caution. The lack of security as he entered the house made him wary, what kind of kidnapper didn’t employ any security whatsoever? Did that mean there was no one alive to guard?

He immediately stopped that train of thought in it’s tracks, the deep swoop of fear curled in his stomach. He gathered himself and carried on cautiously down the hall but the feeling didn’t quite disappear until he heard slightly raised voices coming from a room down the hall. He could recognise that voice anywhere.

He pauses outside the door to try to establish the number of people inside but so far he can only hear two voices, Q and what he presumes to be his kidnapper. He is about to burst in until he actually stops to listen to what is being said.

“What is your name and who are you parents?” The kidnapper sounds annoyed, as if this is the nth time he has asked this.

“Why on Earth would you want to know that?” Comes Q’s clipped reply, he knows that tone well. It usually means Q is at the end of his tether and there will soon be hell to pay. Nevertheless, he seems rather unruffled after being kidnapped so James presumes he hasn’t yet been subjected to any form of torture or interrogation practices; the very thought of this man touching a hair on Q’s head is almost enough to send him bursting through the doors that very second.

“Because if I’m the one to break the story about you and who you are, I can retire.” The man sounds like he is smiling.

This has James’ interest peaked, he can’t be talking about Q’s position as Quartermaster because that would never make it past the innumerable sensors that six has in place worldwide. 

“And pray tell, what story might that be?” 

If James were a lesser man, he would not have been able to stop himself laughing out loud at Q’s downright condescending tone.

“The scandal of the torrid love affair of a Prince and the one woman he really loves…”

James is very confused, Q’s married? Having an affair? A prince?

“Who’s affair produces a delightful little boy...”

Ah.

“Who ends up being raised by family friends, never being accepted into the family like he should be, always being passed off as a distant cousin and never receiving the love his biological family that he so desperately craved despite his best efforts.”

James had to admit, this guy had a way with words but the triumph in his voice as he speaks only serves to let a picture spring to mind of Q’s face quivering and near fall as he sighs. James can barely bring himself to accept that he knows that face because he had caused it when he had last seen Q. When he left Q.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you are blabbering on about, you incompetent fool.” 

Q sounds barely inconvenienced, James kind of maybe loves the way that Q’s voice now sounds so harsh around the consonants - it is also the only thing in his voice that betrays his annoyance.

“Come on now, little prince. There’s no one here but us, you can tell me.” 

James hears a chair creak like someone getting out of one, and chooses this moment to spring into action because he really doesn’t want this man anywhere near Q. 

He enters with his completely legal walther ppk (that was absolutely handed back when he resigned) held up - immediately finding his target in a small, rather fat, balding man who falls over his chair in an attempt to get away from him, screeching as he goes.

Q has his back to the door with his hands tied behind the high back of the chair but James notices the tension seep out of his shoulders as he instructs Q’s kidnapper to stay and he begins to untie Q’s hands; mentally making another tally against the kidnapper as he notes the red rings around Q’s wrists.

“James.” 

Q tilts his head to look at James as he unties him and smiles, James is suddenly struck with how much he has missed him. He was barely even aware of his longing but looking at him now, is like breathing fresh air after being stuck inside for days and Q must be able to see his emotions written all over his face as his smile turns from welcoming to something altogether more tender. 

As Q stands, James turns his full attention back to the quivering man although his gun had never wavered from his target. He idly thinks of his tailor who would weep at the sight of such a badly executed work. Once Q is on his feet, James cannot resist the temptation to pull him into him and wrap his arm around him; Q clearly doesn’t mind this turn of events as he reciprocates by wrapping his arms around James’ waist and sighing contentedly into James’ neck.

“I wasn’t going to hurt him! I wasn’t! I swear! I just wanted answers! I’m a journalist, I just wanted answers! Please don’t kill me, please, please!” 

James regards the man before him, it is obvious he is telling the truth but he still could have accidentally hurt Q and that is not something that sits well with him in the slightest. The man is really rather pathetic and he genuinely wonders how Q managed to get himself kidnapped by this ‘incompetent fool’.

“Bond,” ah so back to Bond now, “Don’t hurt him, he meant to harm.”

Bond looks down at Q with a single raised eyebrow (but still keeping a watchful eye on the kidnapper lest he try to make a run for it, thankfully he seems to have more sense than to try).

“He kidnapped you and tied you to a chair.” The and therefore made your wrists rubbed raw went unsaid.

“Yes he did that,” Q tilts his head in acknowledgement which James is more than happy to now admit in a way that is very cute; “but he only did that in an attempt to get me to confess to having a national scandal for parentage. He wasn’t exactly trying to extract national secrets! For God’s sake, Bond, he’s with the Daily bloody Mail!”

James tries but fails to stop the muttered “fire fuel” that slips from his lips, Q smiles up at him and he kind of needs to stop doing that because James cannot think straight when he looks like that.

“It may only be good enough for fuel to a fire, Bond, but a fictionalised scandal with my picture on it would be disastrous for me and my supposed anonymity! Even in a paper as disreputable as the Daily Mail could risk everything but still don’t kill him;” He glances at his captor who’s shoulders sag in relief as he notices James taking heed of Q’s words, “yet.”

The man’s face drops again as Q extracts himself (rather reluctantly James would like to think) from his embrace and turns to his captor with a sickly sweet smile that James found unnerving so the shaking man probably found bloody terrifying.

“You, are not going to ever utter nevermind print a single word of my existence or I will have you wiped from the very face of this planet, by both technological means and by his gun,” Q jerks his head back towards James who makes a point to click off the safety; “am I understood?”

Q smile turns into a feral grin as the man stumbles over his words to agree and promise his silence. Q nods his acceptance of the man’s stuttered promise, he looks to terrified to even consider trying to lie.

He grabs James’ arm and pulls him out of the room, and out the house to where James has parked the Aston. As they pull away from the house, Q offers up no explanation for what just happened so James allows them to continue in silence for about 10 minutes (also making sure they aren’t being followed) before he pulls over into a small layby and turns to face Q.

“Are you going to tell me what the bloody hell that was all about?” James asks as Q turns himself entirely towards him.

“First things first.” Q smiles, James sees a small spark of mischief in his eyes but before he can question it he is yanked rather unceremoniously across the centre console by his tie for his lips to meet Q’s.

James feels all the pent up adrenaline, excitement and worry from the last few hours as well as the tension he had only just became aware of that had clung to him since he left London, seem from him as Q’s soft and ever-so-slightly chapped lips moved against his own.

James knew he had been chasing an idea when he had ran off with Madeleine and for some reason kissing her had never brought out that all consuming feeling that one should get from a kiss. He now knew what had been missing with her, she wasn’t Q.

Of course, these thoughts were half formed and fleeting because all James could focus on in that moment was the feeling of Q’s bedraggled curls under one hand and the soft skin and sharp bone of his cheek with the other.

The eventually parted, both feeling the need to breath but the didn’t move more than a few inches from each other, James’ hands stayed where they were and Q still had one hand wrapped around James’ tie and was clinging to it as if it were the only thing stopping James from running away.

Q’s other hand had drifted to the back of James’ head and was letting his fingers run over the short hairs there, James idly thought of making a joke about not being a dog despite having come running when Q called but it did feel really good so he let him continue.

“Thank you, James.” Q whispers, his breath soft and warm across James’ lips as if were he to say it any louder and it could break what was between them.

James now felt no need to hide as Q was the one person who had never asked him to change in order to fit into a mould that he thought he should be in (minus the constant badgering about bringing back equipment in one piece) - Q had seen him at his very best but also his very worst and he still wanted him; James wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“There’s no need to thank me, Q. If you need me…” He lets the end of his sentence be swept up by another one of Q’s all consuming kisses. 

“Are you going to stay this time or…” Q asks as they part, the ‘...or are you going to leave me again?’ goes unsaid but they can both feel it hanging in the air between them like an axe waiting to fall and James can see that Q is afraid of what his answer might be.

“I am never leaving you again.” 

It must be something in James’ voice or even his eyes or the small smile that graces his face that convinces Q he is telling the truth because his next kiss is softer and gentler than his previous ones. It almost so tender and so sweet that James can barely take it because soft, gentle, tender and sweet are all things that he himself most certainly is not but with Q kissing him like this he can imagine waking up next to him with kisses like this every morning for the rest of his life.

“I owe you an explanation, don’t I?” when James nods the affirmative, Q sighs; “it’s rather a long story so I’m not sitting here and telling it, these seats are not exactly the most comfortable.”

James suddenly has a flash of his M complaining about the exact same thing; no wonder she hired him.

James drives them to a the nearest city at Q’s insistence that his captor really isn’t a threat therefore there’s no need to drive halfway across the country to avoid detection. He makes Q find the nicest hotel on his phone and drives them there, his Aston picking up a fair few admiring glances from the valets who come to park it. Q rolls his eyes in fond exasperation at James when he books them into the best suite the hotel has to offer, he doesn’t even glance at the receptionist who is making eyes at him even more after he hands over his black Amex card. When Q turns away to make his way towards the lift, James quietly orders a few bottles of their best champagne and belatedly some food after he realises it may have been more than several hours since Q last ate. He wants Q to feel relaxed and safe, despite only being held captive for a few hours and by a tenacious but harmless journalist.

Once they get to the suite and James is instantly pleased that although Q rolled his eyes at him booking the most lavish room they have, he is staring around wide eyed at the large chandelier that hangs from the ceiling and the massive four poster bed in the middle of the room. Q excuses himself to the bathroom just as the champagne and food arrives at the door so James strips himself of his shoes and suit jacket and gets comfy on the bed after pouring two glasses of the champagne and bringing a plate of food with him.

“Are you trying to woo me?” Q laughs as he comes out the bathroom.

“Is it working?” James asks as Q makes his way towards the bed.

“I don’t mean to alarm you but fair warning, I have no desire to be in these infernal jeans any longer.” Q says as he begins to undo the fastenings on them (jeans were obviously only good to him for short periods of time) and if Q wants to strip he is definitely not going to stop him.

“No, please do continue,” James leers as Q looks up when he doesn’t protest; “in fact, I might join you.”

He turns and places the two glasses on the bedside cabinet and quickly divests himself of his own trousers and socks, leaving him in his underwear and shirt which he undoes a few buttons of. He does all of this while never taking his eyes off Q who is obviously in no way ashamed of his body as his jeans come off but he then undoes all of the buttons on his lightweight shirt so James has a full view of his slim, toned chest all the way down to a dark trail leading below the edge of his black underwear. That sight alone is enough to make James’ head spin.

Q sits on the bed and beckons for James to join him; they sit in companionable silence for a moment broken only by Q’s laughter as James feeds him some of the small finger foods he had ordered. 

“I suppose I better tell you what that was all about hmm?” Q sighs as he sits cross legged facing James who is propped up against the headboard.

“It would be much appreciated, darling.” James says stroking Q’s bare knee and smirking as he colours prettily at the endearment.

“I know you heard his comments about princes and torrid love affairs,” pausing until James hummed in confirmation, he took another sip of his drink before continuing, “well, as a result of that ‘torrid love affair’ came me. Exposure of my existence could cause the biggest scandal of the last two centuries.”

“Why?” James had a reasonable idea but he wanted Q to get this out, he may never have told a single soul about this (and he really rather enjoyed just watching Q as he talked, he loved the Q gesticulated as he spoke even with a glass of champagne in his hands).

“Because my biological father is the future king and the time of both my birth and conception was engaged to be married to a woman who was most definitely not my mother.”

“Oh?”

“For the love of God, James! Can’t you figure it out?” Q huffed in a laugh, he knew James’ game all too well; his small almost tender smile he was wearing as Q spoke said everything that he needed to hear.

“You know fine well who my father is obviously,” Q said, again waiting for James to hum before continuing, “my mother is now his wife.”

“Ah…” 

It all made so much sense now.

“Ah exactly. My birth was kept under the tightest of wraps, I was raised by a close family friend who does genuinely love me as much as she does her own sons. My biological parents affair did come to light in the 90’s but if it were discovered that a child resulted from said affair, let’s just say it wouldn’t go down well.” 

James breathed out a sigh of relief, he was worried for a moment that Q had grown up in a loveless adoptive household and the mere thought of that made him feel slightly sick.

“Why weren’t you raised by at least one of your parents?”

“At birth, no one could have even tried to contest that I was my father’s son, I was his spitting image; thankfully I grew into my ears.” Q laughs as James leans forward to pull his hair away from his ears, checking his words but also placing a few gentle kisses down Q’s neck before retreating back to leaning against the headboard. 

“It was also very well publicised that my mother and her then husband were having marital problems and he was stationed abroad at that time so they couldn’t even try to pass me off as his although they did later reconcile. Therefore, I was placed with the people I call my mother and father who raised me and loved me just as much as they did my brothers, if not more because I wasn’t as much of a problem as them.” Q giggled, remembering a time when his mother had very seriously over morning tea told him exactly that as his elder brother stomped about his room after being told he was grounded.

“What’s your name?” James asks as he leans forward so his hand can creep up from Q’s knee to grasp his thigh.

Q starts slightly, that was not the question he had been expecting; he had been expecting more questions about his home life and upbringing.

“The name I was given or the name I prefer?” 

“The name you would like me to call you when we’re lying together like this.” 

Q smiles at him then and James is struck by how lucky he is to have been given a chance with this beautiful man.

“My given name is Charles Benjamin Holmes.”

“But?” James could see Q’s mouth twisting around his first name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“I would much prefer you to call me Benjamin, or Ben. My forename I was given by my biological parents but my mum never liked the name so she would call me by my middle name.” Q looks curiously at James as he places his now empty glass on the bedside table and shuffles closer to him.

“Very well, Benjamin.” James all but purrs, he leans forward and licks a bead of champagne from Q’s lip that has been tempting him as it glistened while he talked.

Q let's his own empty glass drop off the side of the bed onto the soft carpet and pushes himself to his knees so he can push James back onto the pillows and straddle him but never letting his lips leave James’.

“You have to promise me something, James.” 

James can barely focus on what Q, no Benjamin, is saying to him after kissing him like that. He concentrates on the feeling of Benjamin’s hips beneath his hands and his bright eyes behind his dark framed glasses to bring himself back to functioning like a normal human being.

“Anything, Benjamin.” James let’s the name roll off his tongue softly, as if it were a secret that if said too loud could change everything; he delights in the shiver that runs through the body he holds at the name.

“You have to promise you aren’t going to up and leave again.” 

James is surprised at the request because he knows he already told Q that he wouldn’t be leaving him in the car but looking at him now, he can see the vulnerability in his eyes and the tension in his shoulders. It almost makes him physically jerk when he realises that he caused Q a lot of pain, and that he hadn’t realised just how much until this very moment. It hurt him to know he had done this to his Quartermaster, his Benjamin.

 

Oh oh his Benjamin.

Suddenly all of his tumultuous feelings made sense.

He was completely in love with Q.

James took Q’s face in his hands and made him look him in the eyes, their noses brushing and their breaths mingling.

“I am never willingly leaving you again, Benjamin.”

James can physically see the tension seep out of Q’s shoulders and a sigh of relief escapes his lips and really James can’t help but kiss him again.

He softly removes Q’s glasses and places them carefully on the table before flipping them over so he now hovered above Q. He took a moment to admire Q laid out beneath him with his dark hair a stark contrast to his pale skin that was only a few shades of the whiter than white bed sheets.

James leaned down and began press slow, open mouthed kisses against the pale expanse of Q’s neck, letting his breath slip out across the skin sending delightful little shudders through Q as he moved down his neck and on to where Q’s shirt was hanging open and he had access to his chest.

James could feel Q’s heartbeat beneath his lips as he pressed his lips to the middle of Q’s chest, he really needed to stop calling Q, Q at a time like this.

Q’s, Benjamin’s he reminded himself internally, soft gasps and sighs were only serving to make James harder than he had ever been in his life and he had barely even done anything yet.

He let his lips drift to Benjamin’s dusky pink nipples and flicked his tongue out to tease one, an action that made Benjamin gasp and his hands fly up to grasp the back of James’ head and pull him closer to his chest.

The action made James grin up at him before wrapping his lips around the nub once again and sucking it between his teeth, Q arched up underneath him making their cocks brush against each other - an action that made both of them moan.

James moved to the other side of Benjamin’s chest and lavished the same attention on the nipple there, Q kept arching up to him making the most beautiful sounds James had ever heard.

“Pleas...ah! Oh James please!” Benjamin gasped out as James continued pressing kisses down his chest until he reached the trail of dark hair leading down below the line of his underwear where he sucked harshly into the skin as if determined to mark his territory.

“Please what, Ben?” James rest his chin on Benjamin’s stomach, smirking up at him mischievously.  
He didn’t get an answer like he was expecting, instead Benjamin pulled him by the back of his head up to meet his lips in a desperate and dirty kiss that made James’ head spin until they broke apart and even then it took a few seconds for him to open his eyes again. When he met Ben’s eyes once more, the moss green colour of his eyes that he loves so much has almost completely disappeared behind pupils that are blown wide with lust - James secretly delights in the fact that he alone has made Q look this way.

“I want your mouth around me, please James;” Benjamin barely manages to gasp out the words before James has his shirt off him and his underwear quickly follow, he almost covers himself but the way James is looking at him makes him not.

Looking down at Benjamin, all spread out for him is almost enough to make him cum there and then. 

“You’re beautiful.” James says against the skin Benjamin’s thigh when he bends to kiss it, there and then he makes it a new life goal to make him blush that pretty pink at least once a day.

He can sense that Benjamin is about to retort so he cuts him before he can even begin by wrapping his lips around the head of Benjamin’s cock, making him gasp, thrust into the warm heat of James’ mouth and reach out to grab onto James’ hair as he slowly took in more and more of him.

It wasn’t James’ first time sucking someone’s cock but it was the first time he had ever had to collect himself to stop from coming at Benjamin’s breathy gasps and jerky thrusts; the feeling of his nails digging into his hair and his cock hitting the back of his throat was just enough to keep him grounded. He was subconsciously aware that he could so easily get lost in Q, and he wasn’t sure if that terrified, excited or worried him. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this all consuming way for someone before.

Benjamin sharply pulled at his hair, pulling him rather reluctantly away from his cock; he honest to god whimpered (though he would vehemently deny it if ever questioned) at the sight of his cock falling from James’ lips and seeing those lips swollen and red just made the sight all the more gorgeous.

“Why did you stop me?” James was aware his voice was rough and raspy from taking Q so deep but from the way he grinned down at him, he guessed Q didn’t mind.

“I was going to come,” Benjamin says as he pulls James back up to kiss him, he really doesn’t want to ever stop kissing him, James raises an eyebrow at him but allows himself to be kissed.

“That’s a bad thing?” James questions as he lowers himself on top of Q, so their cocks drag together once again, only the thin barrier of James’ underwear separating them.

“I oh fuck…” Benjamin is cut off by James thrusting his hips down causing the most brilliant friction between them.

“You what, darling?” James makes a mental note of the fact that the twice he has used this endearment he has been rewarded with Q’s cheeks flushing, one to use in the future for definite.

“Oh fuck James!” 

He supposed he really should stop grinding against Ben if he wanted to hear what he had to say but he who could blame him when he was saying his name like that?

“Tell me what you want, Benjamin?” James breathed against Ben’s ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth earning him a sharp thrust up from the man below him.

“I want you inside me, James.” Benjamin says as James pulls back to look him in the eyes, he can’t help but lean down and press a teasing kiss to those pretty pink lips.

“As you wish,” James smirks before pushing himself off Q and going over to where he had left the rest of the room service; Benjamin propped himself up on his elbows to watch him as he went. 

James lifted off the cover of one of the plates, took something off it before turning back towards the bed with a triumphant grin.

“James! You did not ask room service to bring that, did you?!” Benjamin asked in horror as he took in the condom packet and tube of lube that James held aloft.

“Of course I did, how else was I going to get it?” James laughed placing the items next to Benjamin on the bed before unbuttoning his shirt and dumping it on the floor with the rest of his and Q’s clothes.

“You’re shameless, Bond.” Q laughed as James rejoined him on the bed and cut off his laughter with another sweet kiss.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” James says, smiling when Benjamin does nothing to protest the statement.

James kisses his way back down Benjamin’s body until he gets to his cock where he licks at the head making him moan and thrust up again, he huffs a laugh at how responsive he is and continues to kiss his way down Q’s thighs making him squirm as James slight stubble rubbed against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

James grasped Benjamin’s waist and flipped him onto his stomach with no warning; Benjamin could hardly even begin to articulate how much it turned him on that James could just man handle him like that.

James then pulled him up so he was resting on his elbows and knees with his backside displayed to James, the action made Benjamin bury his face in the soft sheets of the bed in embarrassment which James obviously noticed and decided he couldn’t have that.

“Darling no,” James admonished gently, taking a cheek in each of his hands and marvelling in how soft it felt but also how perfectly his hands fit to the cheeks as he squeezed them; “don’t hide from me like that, you’ve nothing to embarrassed about.” 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about? Bond, I’m naked as the day I was born and you are taking an inordinate amount of time staring at my pale arse so if you don’t mind I’d rather you get on with ohh…”

James had pulled Benjamin’s cheeks apart and buried his face in between them making him completely forget what he was going to even say. He felt like he should be embarrassed about where James had chosen to put his tongue but it just felt so damned good.

The noises that Benjamin was now making were even better than those of before, he had been reduced to oh fuck James shit please so James was going on the assumption that he was enjoying it. 

James almost came on the spot when as he flicked his tongue against Benjamin’s rim he moaned out his name while finally overcoming his embarrassment and thrusted back onto James’ tongue. James encouraged Benjamin by pulling him even closer to him and licking deeper, Benjamin was now a writhing mess whose words had now failed almost entirely.

“James! Oh god James please stop!” Benjamin finally found his words and James delivered one last teasing flick of his tongue before allowing Benjamin to sink forward into the bed.

“Alright there, dear?” James asked laughing as he pressed kisses up and down Benjamin’s back.

“Fuck you, Bond.” Came the muffled reply.

“Well, if you insist.” James leered earning a laugh from Benjamin who raised his head as he felt James slip away from him.

He looked over his shoulder to James who had slid off the side of the bed and was smirking at him before he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and slid them down his thighs. Benjamin really couldn’t help but stare because James did have a very lovely cock; it stood out from his body and looked almost painfully hard in a way that made his insides flutter because he had done that to James Bond of all people.

James knew he was well endowed but the way that Benjamin was looking at him made him feel like a foolish schoolboy about to have a fumble for the first time. He had barely even thought about stepping back onto the bed when Q was suddenly right in front of him and swallowing his cock down quicker than he could think.

“Fuck Benjamin…” James groaned as his cock hit the back of Q’s throat, he clung to his hair with both hands as he was sucked down to the very bottom; the head of his cock hitting the back of Benjamin’s throat as he bobbed up and down.

Little or no gag reflex James noted with interest as Benjamin’s hands settled on his bum, encouraging him to thrust forward.

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth, darling?” James asked looking down at Benjamin who looked up at him with wide eyes, his lips wet and pink stretched around him and nodded eagerly as he hummed around the tip of James’ cock and flicked his tongue against the slit.

“You only had to ask.” James grinned as he stroked down Benjamin’s hollowed cheek and fuck that was hot and Benjamin sucked on the end of his cock like it was his favourite lolly.

James curled a hand into the soft curls at the nape of Benjamin’s neck and thrust forward slightly but when he tried to pull back he was met with resistance from Q’s fingers that were on his backside preventing him from pulling back instead making him thrust forward even more. 

If that’s what Benjamin wanted, that’s what he was going to get. 

Tightening his hold on Q’s curls, James began to thrust forward harsh and fast; his cock hitting the back of Benjamin’s throat each and every time. 

James had never been a particularly vocal lover but everything was so different with Benjamin, he knew exactly how to make him gasp and shudder with every teasing flick of his tongue on the underside of his cock and the noises that he was making around it was driving him crazy.

It didn’t take long for James to feel the tell tale hot coil deep in his stomach no matter how much he tried to hold it off. He eventually got to the point where it was almost inevitable and had to pull Benjamin back sharply by his hair and wrap his fingers tightly around himself so as not to come down his throat or all over his face.

Oh all over his face what a pretty sight that would be James stored that away for later.

“Why did you stop?” Benjamin’s voice was so husky and rough that James just had to sweep down and kiss him.

This kiss was not sweet or tender or gentle in any way, it was hot, wet and dirty and they both loved it.

Benjamin pulled James back onto the bed and shuffled them up so he was lying back on the pillows with James above him. 

“I stopped because I was going to come.” James admits as he licks along Benjamin’s prominent collarbone, tasting the slight tang of sweat that had begun to linger there.

“I honestly thought James Bond, Casanova reincarnated would last a little longer than that.” Benjamin laughed.

Whack!

His laughter was abruptly cut off as James delivered a hard enough to sting slap to his thigh, not that that was a bad thing and James noticed that he gasped at the slap but didn’t protest.

“Did you like that, love?” James already knew the answer, but he really deserved some teasing.

“You know fine damn well I did.” Benjamin huffed making James laugh into his neck then run his tongue along it before sucking lightly on a spot that made him feel weak at the knees.

“I should spank you some more for your cheek but I feel you would enjoy it too much so we’ll leave that for another day hmm?” James smirked as he could practically hear Benjamin’s pout from where he was latched onto his neck.

“I do expect you to make it up to me some other way, Bond.” Benjamin demanded, he didn’t even notice the fact that James had already reached across the bed to retrieve the lube and condom.

James grinned down at Benjamin as he pulled away and moved down to sit between his thighs, he took one of his legs and hooked it over his shoulder which gave him a lovely view of Benjamin’s pretty hole still glistening slightly with the remnants of his spit and fuck if that isn’t one of the hottest things i’ve ever seen.  
James can’t resist dipping down and giving Benjamin’s hole another lick, his tongue dragging firmly against the puckered skin then flicking it with the very end of his tongue as he pulled away.

Benjamin gasps and writhes above him but he grips onto the short hairs at the nape of James’ neck subconsciously to keep him where he is. His grip loosens as James pulls away and meets his eyes.

“I couldn’t resist.” James smiles as he pops open the tube of lube and pours probably way more than necessary onto his fingers.

As he breaches the first ring of muscle with the first finger he notices that Benjamin is biting his lip so as he pushes further in he reaches up and pulls it from between his teeth with his thumb. Benjamin immediately sucks the thumb into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it like it had been doing to his cock.

Benjamin is grasping onto his arm as he sucks James’ thumb into his mouth and thrusting down onto the finger buried inside him; he doesn’t need to say anything for James to understand he means do hurry up Bond.

James takes his time stretching Benjamin out, only adding a second and third finger when Q begins to fuck himself on the fingers he already has inside him. James cannot wait to be buried inside Benjamin, he can barely contain himself at the knowledge that the tight heat that currently surrounds his fingers will soon be around his cock.

Once he is totally convinced that he has stretched Benjamin out properly he slides his fingers out of both his hole and his mouth and reaches for the condom wrapper but is stopped by a gentle hand on his.

“You’re clean, aren’t you?” Q knows fine well that he was before he left six but well he doesn’t want to get into that.

“Yes?” James had gotten into the habit of being checked regularly at six and despite not liking it much had continued the routine after he had left.

“Then don’t, please.” Benjamin said softly as he stroked his thumb over James’ hand.

“Are you sure?” The last thing James wanted to do was physically hurt Q because he had been too over eager.

“I want to be able to feel you come inside me, James.” Benjamin whispered softly against his lips before he stole a kiss from them.

James threw the condom across the room, not caring where it landed, and grabbed the bottle of lube then poured once again probably more than was needed onto his hands and then onto his cock. He moaned as Benjamin’s hand joined his on his length as he spread out the lube, he was so engrossed in the feeling of their hands together on him that it took Benjamin tugging it downwards for him to come back to himself and focus on what he was doing.

He hooked Benjamin’s legs over his as he knelt and lined himself up to his stretched and shiny hole and began to slowly press in.

Oh fuck 

James could barely formulate any coherent words as Benjamin’s hole stretched and contracted around the head of his cock as if greedily pulling more of him in. It took all of his restraint not to either come straight away or thrust into the heat.

He was finally able to tear his eyes from where their bodies joined up to meet Benjamin’s eyes who was watching him with half shut eyes as if he too was trying not to come straight away. James reached up and stroked away some hair that had fallen into Benjamin’s eyes and then caressed his cheek as he let himself sink slowly deeper into him.

“James, contrary to popular belief, I am not made of glass.” 

Benjamin sounded far too coherent for his liking but he did enjoy teasing him so.

“But you’re so breakable, darling.” James teases, laughing at the affronted look Benjamin levels him with.

“I’ll show you fucking breakable.” He retorts before he wraps his legs tightly around James’ waist and pulls him close making his cock push deeper into his hole a lot quicker than James’ had been planning to.

“Oh fucking hell, Benjamin…”James gasped out as he fought to control himself and buried his face in the sticky skin of Benjamin’s neck.

Benjamin wasn’t fairing much better, he had never felt so full and he had never felt so good; he rocked himself down onto James’ cock to make sure he was comfortable with how fast he had taken James in. He knew that even the slightest sign of discomfort nevermind pain would stop James in his tracks and it would take him forever to get him to continue.

“Please James, fuck me…” He gasped as James stole another wet and dirty kiss from his lips.

“No,” James breathed against his lips making Benjamin’s eyes fly open from when they had fluttered shut during their kiss, James ran a placatory hand down his face and the panicked expression that was now on it; “I am not going to fuck you, Benjamin; you mean so much more to me than that. I’m going to make love to you, my darling.”

Benjamin’s panic faded as he spoke and his stricken expression was replaced by another blush that James loved all the more every time it happened.

“You, James Bond, are a nothing but a sap.” Benjamin grinned as James twined both of their hands together and held his down as he leaned over him only millimetres away from his lips.

“That I may be, but I’m your sap, Benjamin.” James said softly kissing the pink lips of his quartermaster so gently as if afraid they would crumble beneath him if he pressed to hard.

James pulled away from Benjamin’s lips reluctantly but only left the bare minimum amount of space between them so their every breath still mingled; he then gently thrusted up into Benjamin’s tight heat making the man below him groan in pleasure but also frustration at his gentle pace.

It took James a few shallow thrusts to be sure that he wasn’t hurting him but after he had done that he pulled out almost all the way so only the very tip of his cock was left in Benjamin’s hole before pushing himself back in hard.

Benjamin’s resulting moan was like music to his ears, he done this over and over pulling out then thrusting down hard into the tight heat.

It wasn’t long until James felt heat coil in his stomach once again and it was only hurried along by Benjamin starting to bounce down onto his thrusts.

“Please, James! Touch me! Please James!” Benjamin begged as he felt himself chasing his release that seemed just out of reach.

James untangled one of his hands from Benjamin’s and wrapped it around his weeping cock, the sensation made him arch up into the touch and made his hole clench around James’ own cock.

James was so close to coming but he wanted to see his Benjamin come apart beneath him first.

“Oh fuck I’m going to come!” Benjamin was gasping and writhing beneath him as his hole clenched almost painfully around him.

“Come for me, Benjamin…” James breathed in his ear as he fucked down hard and fast into him and sped up his hand to match his thrusts.

“Oh fuck Ja….ah! James!” Benjamin came hard all over James’ hand and both their chests, his legs pulling James tighter into him and his hole contracted around his cock.

The sight and feeling of Q coming beneath him sent James over the edge and he came deep inside of him.

“Ben...oh shit Benjamin!” Benjamin whimpered as he felt James come inside him, it was almost too much, almost but not quite.

James leaned down to press a soft kiss to Benjamin’s lips but was stopped from pulling away by his lover’s hand tangling in his hair and licking into his mouth.

When he was eventually let go, he gripped the base of his cock and gently slid out of Benjamin’s hole who moaned both at the loss and the feeling of James’ cum slipping out and over the rim of his hole.

James went to wipe Benjamin’s come from his hand but stopped and raised it to his lips instead, James mentally noted that Benjamin’s cock gave a half interested jerk as he licked the come from his fingers.

Benjamin reached up and pulled him back down into a wet kiss before letting him flop down onto the bed beside him; Benjamin reached over him to his bedside where a box of tissues had been conveniently left and began to clean them both up.

James watched Benjamin with a soft smile as he wiped the come off his chest and the remnants of lube from his cock making him hiss at the harsh texture of the tissue but not minding as much when he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the edge of his hip in apology before starting to clean himself.

After he was finished, he threw the used tissues onto the floor and lay down in James’ waiting arms.

“I love you.” The words slipped from James’ lips before he could process that he was saying them but that didn’t make them any less true; Benjamin lifted his head and turned to him with a knowing smile.

“I know.”

And really he should have expected to get tickled for that one.

“I love you too, by the way.” Benjamin replies, his breathing still heavy from laughing at James’ tickle attack.

“I know.” James smirks back and laughs when all he gets in response is a light smack in the stomach before Benjamin is cuddling into him and is asleep almost instantly if his breathing is anything to go by.

James strokes Benjamin’s messy hair until he too starts to drift off to sleep, thinking that he really wouldn’t mind coming home to this every night for the rest of his life.

Now he just has to convince six to give him his job back, or at the very least a job.

He should try to sweet talk Moneypenny and if that doesn’t work send Q to sweet talk her.

His eyes fly open.

Shit.

Moneypenny.


End file.
